The Blessing Of Poseidon
by LordPugsy
Summary: One-Shot - Percy Jackson has never been the luckiest demigod. After having fought in two wars and survived the depths of Tartarus, he thought he deserved some happiness. However, the Fates are cruel, and when someone close to Percy is taken away from him, not even a Titan with a vendetta can stand in his way.


**Hello there. Lord Pugsy here. After reading considerable amounts of Percy Jackson Fanfiction, I decided I really wanted a stab at doing one. So as it is my first one, I have decided to do it as a one-shot. Now, before anyone jumps down my throat, I am well aware that there is an OC in this story who never appeared in the books. So please, do not criticise until you have read the whole story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Night had descended on Camp Half-Blood and all the campers were sat around the campfire as the Apollo Cabin led them in singsong, the fire itself blazing high with reds, yellows and gold. The Giant War was over, Gaea and her army had been defeated, and the demigods could not have been happier. Even Mr D had lost most of his surliness towards the heroes. Zeus must have also been in a good mood as the summer night sky was crystal clear; the last traces of daylight colouring the horizon orange. They were getting ready to start the last song of the evening, when a pain filled groan emanated through the air. Those on the other side of the fire rushed around to see Percy Jackson, Camp legend and Hero of Olympus, on his knees and clutching his stomach with his eyes clenched shut. Annabeth Chase, his best friend of nearly seven years and girlfriend for just over two of those, was crouched over him, worry etched into her stormy grey eyes. She was rubbing the small of his back where his Achilles heel use to be; this usually made Percy feel better whenever he would have a nightmare about what happened when they fell into Tartarus, but it was doing little to ease his pain now. His two cousins, Nico Di'Angelo and Thalia Grace, who had been given some time off from Artemis to spend with her family, had pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. What they saw was Percy hunched over and groaning, with Annabeth trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong with him?" Thalia asked urgently.

"I don't know," Annabeth said, her eyes glistening slightly. "Somebody get Will and some nectar."

"Way ahead of you." Came a voice; the trio looked up to see Leo leading Will over to them, carrying a small flask.

"Thank the gods." Annabeth said, giving the son of Hephaestus a warm smile as Will knelt down in front of Percy. "You're a life saver Leo."

"What would you do without me?" He asked light-heartedly.

"Probably have fewer headaches." Said Jason, pushing through the crowd of concerned campers with his arm around his girlfriend Piper, but everyone could tell there was humour in his tone. Jason had been allowed to visit Camp Half-Blood to see his friends. "So what's the verdict Will? Too many blue cookies?"

"Give me a sec and I'll tell you." Will said, putting his hands on Percy's shoulders. However, the moment he began his healing chant, he was literally thrown off by some invisible force, landing a few feet away. Everyone's faces dropped in shock; the fire was now only a few feet high and dark purple. Percy finally opened his eyes as the pain began to ebb away and spat a globule of blood onto the grass. He hadn't felt this weak since he was blown sky high when he caused Mount St. Helens to erupt.

"Some…thing wrong…with the…water." Percy wheezed out, looking into Annabeth's eyes. The moment he said this, there was a puff of turquoise-blue mist and a Naiad appeared in front of them all, searching for someone in particular. When her eyes found Percy, she charged through people who were either staring at her or still staring at the injured teen. By the time she fell in front of Percy, the whole camp was staring at her; no one had ever seen a water nymph this far away from the lake or brooks before. Sea-green eyes met midnight-blue ones.

"Percy." She said through tears.

"Nataly?" He asked confused. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Maya." She said, tears threatening to spill. At that moment, Percy's world stopped.

_Flashback: Four Years Previous._

_It was right before lunchtime and Percy was sword training in the empty arena. Chiron had allowed him to skip his daily chores as the following Friday, the last day before winter break, Sally was driving him, Annabeth and Thalia to Westover Hall boarding school in Maine to pick up a suspected demigod that Grover was tailing. He had just finished hacking through the last remaining dummy, when he heard some high-pitched giggling coming from outside._

_"__Well that's got to be Aphrodite's cabin or some Dryads." Percy said, wiping sweat from his brow. "I wonder what poor soul they've captured this time." Recapping Riptide, Percy walked out of the arena to see half a dozen Dryads giggling and pointing at someone trying to get out of the lake, but they kept slipping. When Percy was close, he realised the person was a small Naiad, who couldn't have been older than ten, but she looked different from the ones that were at Camp Half-Blood. Whilst the local water spirits had light-blue skin and wavy-brown hair, this one had pale-white skin which contrasted drastically with her straight-black hair. She was also crying, and that didn't sit too well with Percy; he walked over._

_"__Hey girls," he said loudly. "What's going on?" They all jumped back in alarm, but the Dryads blushed when they realised who it was; the young girl was still struggling to climb onto the dock to notice._

_"__Nothing much Percy." One of the Dryads said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Percy rolled his eyes; he always got annoyed when the wood nymphs continuously flirted with everyone. He didn't have to worry about the Naiads. They were only ever friendly, sisterly almost, with him as they were practically kin._

_"__Oh really?" Percy asked mockingly. "Because it looks like you're making fun of a young girl who's struggling to get out of the water." The Naiad in question looked up in surprise._

_"__Don't be like that Percy." Another one said, placing her hands on her hips. "It's funny because she's a Naiad and she can't get out of.-" Percy cut her off._

_"__And there it is." He said, the anger evident in his tone. "She's a Naiad, a _water spirit_, and you're making fun of her…in front of _me_." They seemed to realise their mistake too late when they saw the glint in the teen's eyes._

_"__No, wait, Percy!" They screamed. Percy smirked and raised his arms to the lake. A large wave of water erupted out of the lake and crashed into the Dryads, sweeping them away into the trees, screaming all the way. Satisfied, Percy looked back to see the young Naiad with her hand over her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. Soon, it became infectious and Percy began to laugh as well. Still chuckling, the demigod walked over and held out a helpful hand. She seemed bashful at first, but took it gratefully as he pulled her out of the water and sat down beside her, legs hanging over the edge. He noticed that she had intense, amethyst-coloured eyes._

_"__Thank you." She said quietly, but she was smiling nonetheless. "And thank you for what you did. You didn't have to."_

_"__Not a problem. No one makes fun of water spirits whilst I'm around." Percy said brightly, holding his hand out again. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."_

_She took his hand and smiled brightly. "Maya."_

Before either one of them could speak, Chiron, who had managed to make his way to the duo, pulled them both onto his back, and began to charge out of the area, heading straight for the lake. Upon their arrival, they saw six Naiads kneeling in a circle around someone. Percy unceremoniously fell from Chiron's back, only to be helped back up by Nataly and one of the other water spirits.

"Thank the gods you're here Percy." She said, whom he recognised as Alyssa, dragging him over to where her sisters were kneeling. "She…she…doesn't have much time left." This stopped Percy in his tracks as he gazed down at the young water spirit on the ground. His heart clenched when he saw the condition she was in; the left side of her face was badly bruised, her lip was split, her right arm was badly broken and blood was gently seeping from a cut on her back, soaking the grass around her.

Percy bit back a sob as he sat beside her, completely forgetting the discomfort he was in. "Hey Maya." He said gently.

Maya's purple eyes fluttered open. When they landed on Percy, she smiled. "Hey Percy." She said, before she began crying. "I'm so sorry Percy." Percy carefully grasped her hand, tears flowing down both their faces.

"You have nothing to apologise for. You're going to be fine Maya." Percy said. He tried to sound reassuring for her sake, but he was failing, and they both knew it. A shudder wracked through her body as she tried to move, but was overwhelmed with pain and grew still. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

Maya licked her lips, grimacing slightly. "I was just on the beach, relaxing and looking at the ocean, when there was a thundering noise, and deep laughing, and then…" She scrunched up her eyes and more tears were released. "I can't remember anymore."

"Hey it's okay." Percy said, brushing her tears away with his thumb. He had all but forgotten his own pain when he heard sniffling from behind him. Turning, he saw Annabeth and Thalia standing next to Chiron, both of which were crying; the rest of the camp were crowded behind them but at that moment, Percy didn't care. Then Will stepped through the crowd.

"Is there anything you can do Will?" Percy asked hopefully. Will kneeled down and placed his hands gently on Maya's shoulders. He concentrated for a few moments before pulling away; he shook his head dejectedly.

"I'm sorry Percy. Even if she could have ambrosia, the damage is too great. Whoever did this, did a real number on her." Will said, standing up, his eyes misting over. "She only has a few minutes." He added as a whisper. He nodded as he bit back another sob and put his attention back onto Maya, whose breathing was becoming shallower by the second.

"Alyssa." Chiron suddenly said to the Naiad who had assisted Percy. They were all currently standing next to him, wanting to give Percy some time with Maya. "Would you mind hurrying to the Big House and fetching Mr D? He should really be here." The atmosphere grew thick as they awaited the arrival of Dionysus. The only sounds which could be heard was crying and sniffling from the crowd of campers as they looked on, and the gentle murmurs Percy was saying to Maya. By the time Mr D arrived in a flash of purple, and the scent of grapes, Maya had breathed her last breath.

_Flashback: Three Years Previous._

_"__I'm telling you Maya," Percy began as they walked towards the lake. "You're really bringing out Mr D's nice side. And we never knew he even had a good side. He's even being semi-nice to me personally. What's your secret and can we use it?"_

_"__Shut up Percy." She replied, but was smiling nonetheless as she playfully nudged him. "Everyone has a nice side. And Mr D is lovely. Far nicer than those wood nymphs you swept away on the first day we met last year. And I thought the Dryads around Nysa were jerks."_

_"__Ah good times. I think they're afraid of me now." Percy said, reminiscing about their first meeting, but then the last thing she said suddenly clicked with him. "Wait, did you say Nysa?"_

_"__Yeah?" Maya said, confused. "So?"_

_"__This makes so much sense now." Percy said, punching the air happily. "I know why he's so nice now. Well, nice for his standards anyway." A lot campers at camp knew the myth, or story, about how when __Dionysus was born, he was taken to the mountainous district of Nysa to be protected from Hera after Zeus had another one of his flings with a mortal. It was__the water nymphs there who nourished his infancy and childhood, and for their care, Zeus rewarded them by placing them as the Hyades among the stars. He probably still feels connected with them in some way._

_"__Wow," Maya said. "Did Percy Jackson have an intelligent thought for once?"_

_"__Yes I did." Percy said smiling. "Wait, what?"_

_"__Don't worry your little seaweed brain about it." She laughed before diving into the water. When she resurfaced, Percy had a frustrated look on his face._

_"__You've been hanging out with Annabeth and Thalia too much." He said before diving in, splashing her as he broke the surface._

_Maya giggled. "Speaking of Annabeth, you better take good care of her tomorrow when you go into the Labyrinth. If I find out you've let my future sister-in-law get hurt, I'll kick your butt down to Hades myself." Whilst Percy was blushing uncontrollably, Maya dove off and began the race._

_Percy's face hardened. "Oh, it's on."_

No one uttered a word as Mr D strode forwards and dropped down on Maya's other side, gently taking her lifeless hand in his. They didn't dare make a noise just in case Mr D vaporised them on the spot, let alone what Percy would do to them; they didn't actually know which one they should be more afraid of. A lot of people had already guessed the connection between Mr D and Maya, long before Percy, and that connection had deepened when his son Castor had died. Maya had managed to fill the hole left by Castor, but that had now been taken away from him. They weren't even surprised when neither Percy nor Mr D cared that they were in extremely close quarters with each other; everyone knew how close Percy was with the water spirit, and the god had grudgingly accepted it. All he cared about was having a family again. Whilst the two of them were grieving, Chiron had turned back to Nataly and the other Naiads, who were also crying.

"Nataly," he said softly. "Please tell us what happened. Who did this to Maya?" She sniffed a bit before answering. Everyone was listening now.

"We didn't see anything Chiron." She murmured. "We found her passed out here. She was in so much pain, we couldn't understand what she was saying. The only words we caught were 'camp', 'danger', 'beach' and 'Percy'." At the mention of his name, the Son of Poseidon rose from the ground and walked to where Nataly was standing. Everyone flinched when they saw the levels of pain and hate in his usually bright and innocent eyes.

"Beach." He said in a low tone. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Nataly nodded, as did Percy. "Nico." The son of Hades was there instantly. One look at Percy's face and Nico knew what he wanted. Grasping his arm, the two vanished as shadows enveloped them and took them away. All the campers took one look at each other before running as fast as they could to where the beach met the boundary line, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason and Piper at the helm, grabbing weapons as they went. The moment they rounded the bend and stepped foot on the beach, their breaths caught in their throats.

"_Di immortales._" They all muttered. There was Percy, standing where the water met the sand, with Nico a few metres behind him. But it was who, or what, was standing less than a hundred metres away that caused them to stop. It was an army. The remaining light illuminating all of them. There were a dozen Cyclopes, standing twelve feet high, each with a spear made of celestial bronze the same height as them. Surrounding them were nearly fifty dog-like creatures, with skin, sleek and black. Half flippers adorned the end of their stumpy legs and sharp, finger-like claws on their hands. Telekhines; armed with celestial bronze weapons. But it was the figure in the middle that truly scared the half-bloods. There stood what appeared to be a Merman, though considerably larger in muscle mass with the horns of a bull protruding from his head. A great three metre long serpent was slithering around his body. He may have only been standing at nine feet, dwarfed considerably by the one-eyed monsters, but everyone stood on the beach was far more afraid of him than they were of the army. Oceanus.

_Flashback: Two Years Previous._

_The moment Percy and Annabeth finally resurfaced after their first underwater kiss, happily sporting matching blushes, they were met with the sound of giggling. Looking up, they saw Maya giggling to herself._

_"__It's about time you guys got together." She said, still laughing. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is watching you two, smiling every time you saw each other, blushing every time you catch each other's eyes and doing practically everything together?" If it was possible, their blushes were getting darker and darker, causing Maya to giggle further._

_"__Were you waiting for us this entire time?" Percy asked, finally finding his voice as he used the water to push them out of the water._

_"__Hey," Maya protested. "Can't a girl congratulate her brother for finally getting the girl of his dreams?"_

_"__Of course she can." Annabeth said smiling, letting go of Percy's hand and hugging the Naiad. "But that's not all, is it?"_

_"__Can't get anything past a daughter of Athena, can I?" She asked, smiling though._

_"__Nope." Smirked Annabeth._

_"__Well, first of all," Maya began, before running and jumping at Percy and giving him a hug. "Congrats on saving Olympus."_

_"__Thanks Maya." He said, holding her tight. "Anything else?"_

_"__Um, yeah." Maya said, suddenly sounding nervous as she let go. "There was something else, but with everything going on, I never really found the time to tell you."_

_"__What is it?" Percy asked, sounding concerned. "Is it June again? Or another Dryad? Because I've been getting better at making hurricanes if you need one. It worked well enough on Hyperion." This time, both Annabeth and Maya started giggling, but were both going 'aww' in their heads at Percy's loyalty to them._

_"__No, nothing like that Percy." Maya said; she took a deep breath. "Zeus has given Mr D a small reprieve from his sentence, allowing him to visit Nysa. He asked if I wanted to go with him." She then looked down and awaited his answer._

_"__That's great!" He suddenly said, picking up the surprised water spirit into a hug._

_"__You mean you're okay with it?" She asked disbelievingly, but happy nonetheless._

_"__Of course I am." Percy said, putting her down. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"__Actually, I don't know." Maya said sheepishly. "But it does mean I won't be able to see you until next summer."_

_"__It's okay." Percy said reassuringly, hugging her once more. "Believe me, I know how important family is. When you get back, we'll catch up on everything. Promise. I just want you to be happy."_

It was obvious that the Titan was exuding his control over the water to keep it calm and serene, because otherwise, Percy's emotions were strong enough to create hurricanes and tsunamis, and Oceanus knew this.

"So this is the spawn of my successor?" The Titan said, his booming voice causing chills to run down everybody's spines. "I was expecting someone more impressive for a Son of Poseidon, like Theseus or Orion. Especially for someone who managed to defeat my brother _and_ crawl out of Tartarus." At the mention of Tartarus, Percy stiffened even more than he already was, causing a small wave to break out, only to be quashed by the smirking Titan.

"Which one of you hurt Maya?!" Percy shouted, his voice murderous. Oceanus laughed.

"I assume you are referring to the nymph who dared defy me?" He asked, chuckling darkly. "I believe one of my cycloptic friends here was responsible for that source of entertainment. It was most amusing." The Cyclops to Oceanus' immediate left laughed loudly, playing around with his spear. Percy noticed, as well as a few others, that the spear was coated in blood. Now everyone was giving the Titan a murderous glare. More small waves were appearing now, only to be stopped by Oceanus once again.

"Give him to me, and the rest of you can go." Percy stated. There was a pregnant pause, which yielded two reactions. Those behind on the beach shifted uneasily at what he was thinking, whereas those in front roared with laughter. So much so, the ground began to shake.

Oceanus clapped his hands together. "Well done Perseus. Well done. I've not enjoyed a laugh like that in aeons." He said, wiping a tear away. "However, I must decline your most gracious offer. But, should you be so determined, feel free to come up here and take your best shot." He began to laugh again. His laugh was beginning to irritate everyone on the beach. The next thing they knew, Riptide was protruding from the Cyclops' eye. The look of shock was short-lived as the monster began to crumble away before them. If Percy wasn't still enraged, he would have smirked at the look on Oceanus' face. The demigods' faces were a mirror image of the Titan's, though they had a hint of awe about them; they hadn't even seen Percy throw his sword. Raising his hand, Riptide shot out of the water and straight back into Percy's hand, an angry smirk on his face.

"Now," Percy began darkly. "You either leave, or I make you leave. The hard way." Oceanus' features darkened, slowing turning to a look of fury.

"You upstart, little brat." The Titan spat out. "Do you honestly think a fancy sword trick is enough to get me to retreat? I am a _Titan. _AT ARMS!" All around him, the monsters prepared their weapons, an evil and hungry look in each of their soulless eyes. Behind him, Percy could hear the other demigods preparing to fight; the Apollo Cabin drew their bows; the other cabins raised their swords and spears; Leo's hammer ignited; Nico summoned a dozen skeleton warriors, drawing his own stygian sword; Thalia pressed down on her bracelet, causing Aegis to appear as she unsheathed a sword; Jason was hovering, his fingertips crackling with electricity and Annabeth had taken out her Yankees cap and knife, ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"No." Percy said, just loud enough for the campers to hear. "They're mine." Before anyone could protest, the wind picked up ever so slightly, wrapping around the Son of Poseidon, giving him an all-round dangerous look; their protests drowned in their throats.

"Percy Jackson!" Came a voice from behind them. Turning, Percy saw Dionysus walking onto the beach; his eyes were puffy and more bloodshot than they usually were, with Chiron at his side. They both regarded each other for a few moments. "Make them suffer."

Percy smiled ominously. "I was planning on it."

Percy could feel every eye on him as he took a few steps further into the surf, but his eyes were fixed on Oceanus. The Titan was trying to look indifferent as the lone half-blood made his way towards him, but if anyone were to look closer, they would see his eyes betray him. The look in the demigod's eyes and the wind he couldn't suppress unnerved him. He was trying as hard as he could, but if anything, the wind was picking up as the still water began to rock. When he was no more than fifty metres away, Dionysus smiled.

"Any moment now." He said, surprising everyone around him.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked harshly; no one could blame her. She was watching the boy she loved, walking to his probable death, with nothing she could do about it, and the God of Wine was smiling to himself.

"Annabeth, please." Chiron said softly, but internally, he was every bit confused as the rest of the demigods at Dionysus' sudden change in behaviour.

"No." She said firmly, earning nods from Nico, Thalia and a few other campers. "What in Hades is going on?" Mr D then did something which surprised them even further. He smiled at them. Not a sneer which usually adorned his face when addressing campers, but a genuine smile, filled with mirth.

"You are about to find out." Realising arguing with the god would be futile, they turned back to the water, only for their jaws to drop. Percy was standing with arms out to the side as he stood in his own personal hurricane, Riptide long since capped. The power of the wind was becoming so great, it was pulling up a giant funnel of water, completely obstructing everyone's view of Percy. Just when the demigods' jaws couldn't drop any lower, the water suddenly began to glow green. That's when it dawned on Chiron what was happening

"It can't be." He whispered in awe. "He has not bestowed this power upon a hero in nearly two millennia."

"Who hasn't done what?" The demigods asked in unison. Dionysus simply smirked before pointing at Percy. Without warning, the glowing water dropped, revealing a very different Percy. He was fully clad in jet-black, Greek armour, but this was armour they had never seen before. The armour they normally used for Capture-the-Flag was designed to make heroes look more muscular and powerful. This armour was more compact and sleek. The breastplate was slimmer but looked strong enough to deflect any type of weapon, mortal or immortal. Vambraces adorned his lower arms, each with a slightly curved blade on the back; strikingly similar to that of a shark's dorsal fin; his greaves were of a similar design. The helmet was practically the same as they usually used, but a bit more form fitting, with a sea-green plume instead of red or blue. Percy's whole attire was designed for streamlining and manoeuvrability in the ocean. To top it all off, the teen himself was glowing with a sea-green aura. Whilst the demigods and Chiron were staring with awe and puzzlement, the Titan was looking emphatically terrified.

"Have you figured it out yet Annabel?" Mr D asked, a knowing smirk on his face. She nodded numbly, too surprised at what she was seeing to correct the god, her eyes as wide as drachmas.

"Poseidon's Blessing." She whispered, causing an outbreak of excited mutters. Oceanus, attempting to look impassive, broke out of his stupor.

"This is your last chance Sea-Brat. Surrender, or perish." He said. Percy unsheathed Riptide in response. "Then prepare to die." The Titan raised his arm and clenched his fist. The Cyclopes', knowing what would happen if they disobeyed their master, aimed their spears and threw them with all their strength. Percy smiled.

When the spears were no more than ten metres away, Percy stamped one foot on the water, causing eleven tendrils of water to shoot out of the sea, grabbing them mid-shaft. Narrowing his eyes, he scuffed the water with his heel, causing the tendrils to throw the spears back to their owners, nailing all of them in their eyes. Everyone looked on in shock as Percy just wiped out nearly a dozen Cyclopes with one move. Now it was just the Telekhines, and now they were looking nervous. Even Oceanus was looking perturbed, as his army of Cyclopes crumbled into nothingness. Percy then did something which he was renowned for among the demigods; he charged the army. Ten Telekhines exploded into dust before they even knew what was happening. Another five died before they started to fight back. They had been warned about the Son of Poseidon and his prowess with a sword, so they were trying to rush the demigod at the same time, but the ocean had other ideas. When those who rushed him from behind got within a metre of Percy, they were shot into the air by a violent jet of water, only to meet his sword on their way down. In a little under two minutes, Percy had wiped them all out. Only the Titan remained. Whilst those on the shore were cheering Percy on, the two beings of the sea began to circle one another other, having eyes only for each other. Oceanus raised his arm and the snake left his torso and slivered up the raised appendage; upon reaching his hand, the snake began to straighten and began to glow with a golden aura. When the light died down, the snake had become a razor-edged, scaled blade, the tip still resembling that of the snake's head.

"Your swordsmanship is creditable Perseus." Oceanus said, twirling his weapon. "But you are no match for me. Kronos was hindered by that sorry excuse of a demigod, and Hyperion could be defeated by a simple splash of water. You will find that I have no such weakness." Percy remained silent as he watched and evaluated Oceanus' every move whilst they continued their circular movements.

"Nothing to say Jackson? Where's the fire, and the passion that you use when you fight your enemies?" The Titan asked. "I confess myself disappointed. It would appear that a piece of you died in Tartarus. Perhaps it would have been better if all of you died down there." There was a sharp intake of breath from those on the beach; even Annabeth expected Percy's reckless nature to rear itself and overwhelm the unusual amount of rational thought he was currently displaying. The silence was beginning to infuriate the Titan of the Sea. So much so, he stopped circling Percy. As a Titan, he wasn't used to such insolence from mortals; they were normally cowering in fear or begging for their lives. But not this one. This mortal had faced gods, Titans, Giants, monsters from the deepest circles of hell, and even survived hell itself. Nothing scared him anymore, and Oceanus could see this in the boy. Despite this, he was determined to get a rise out of him.

"It would appear that we are at an impasse." He said. "I have no intention of leaving, and I am certain you will stop at nothing to force me to leave. I believe the latter will fail though. Especially with that pathetic excuse of a sword." Just as a sneer appeared on the Titan's face, it instantly dropped when the water around Percy began to glow green again; a small funnel of green water rose up and encased Riptide. Once covered, it continued up until Percy was holding a two metre long shaft of glowing, green water. Just when Oceanus didn't think he could be any more surprised, the tip of the liquid staff grew once more and split into three prongs. With a further stamp of Percy's foot, the water dropped, leaving in his hand a jet-black trident, emblazoned with sea-green gems and a glowing green aura swirling around its prongs. Percy's eyes began to glow as a smile stretched across his face, grasping his new weapon.

"Now we fight." Percy said, his voice echoing. With that, he charged the Titan.

Oceanus raised his sword just in time to meet Percy's attack; the contact of the two powerful weapons was strong enough to cause a violent tremor as the water around them exploded in all directions. Now Oceanus was truly scared. Every swipe, jab, thrust and slash the Titan attempted, Percy's weapon was right there to parry it, and then deal a small scratch or nick in retaliation. It wasn't long before Oceanus was covered in small, golden scratches; it was at that point that Percy went on the offensive. Every scratch became a gash, deep enough that Ichor began to flow freely from the Titan's body. Realising he didn't have the upper-hand, Oceanus desperately tried to use the water, but it was only responding to the demigod; he was powerless. Percy's movements became faster and faster, until he performed the very first move Luke taught him during his first summer at Camp Half-Blood. Oceanus' sword dropped to the water, where a wave pushed it down to the bottom. Before the Titan could react, Percy plunged all three tips of his tridents into Oceanus' stomach, subsequently bursting out of his back. His eyes bulged as pain erupted throughout his body, Ichor flowing from his mouth as he dropped to his knees. Percy pulled the weapon out of his and swished it through the water to get rid of the blood. He knew his strike wasn't fatal. You couldn't kill an immortal. But that didn't mean Percy couldn't cause the Titan eternal and excruciating pain for what he brought to the demigod's life. Oceanus, losing blood heavily, began to change form, until he was smaller than Percy and closely resembled Poseidon when he had fought the Titan shortly before the Battle of Manhattan. Gazing at the old man in front of him with pitiless eyes, Percy slammed the butt of his trident on the surface of the water, causing a section of the seabed to rise out of the ocean, connecting the beach to where Percy was standing over Oceanus.

"Nico!" Percy shouted, his voice echoing over the area. "Would you come here please?" The Son of Hades, momentarily thrown off by the word 'please' being used from someone who just annihilated a Titan and his army without so much as breaking a sweat, steadily made his way forwards to where the duo were situated. The closer he got to Percy, the more power he could feel radiating off of him; when he was stood next to him, his skin was practically tingling as the hairs on his arms stood on end.

"Percy?" He asked cautiously. The teen in question turned his blazing green eyes to his cousin.

"Would you do the honours in sending this pathetic excuse of an immortal down to your Father?" He asked, sending shivers down Nico's spine. "I'm sure Hades would love a bit of quality time with his dear Uncle." At this, Nico smiled evilly.

"With pleasure." He unsheathed his Stygian blade and plunged into the ground in front of Oceanus. The crack suddenly ripped open and a colossal shadow burst from it, wrapping itself around the injured Titan and dragged him down into the Earth, before snapping shut. Nico staggered back as he put his sword away, only to be caught by Percy before he could fall into the ocean. The two children of the Big Three stood like that for a while, before Nico broke the silence.

"I have to say Perce," he began. "You look pretty badass."

Percy chuckled deeply. "Thanks. You look like crap."

"Yeah, it's funny that." Nico said, frowning as a headache began to set in. "Who would have thought banishing a Titan would prove more strenuous than banishing a few skeletons?" Percy smiled before looking back to the shore where it slowly disappeared.

"Come on." He said in a low voice. "There's one more thing I need to do."

Upon reaching the shore, half-dragging Nico the whole way and placing him on the sand, Percy walked back to the surf and slammed the butt of his trident on the water once more, causing the raised land to return to the seafloor. Before he could relax though, Oceanus' snake shot out of the water, its jaw opened wide as it headed for the beach. A few campers screamed, but Percy didn't even blink; turning on his heel, he launched the trident and caught the serpent in its mouth, causing it to disintegrate before everyone's eyes. Whilst everyone had a look of awe on their faces, Percy just walked straight past them, removing his helmet as he went. He tossed it aside; the moment it touched the sand, it dissolved into a green mist. Not paying attention, Percy strode forwards, right up to where Dionysus was standing with Maya draped in his arms. A look of understanding passed between the god and demigod. Mr D nodded before gently giving Percy Maya's body. With Maya in his arms, Percy walked back down to the surf, where the campers had made a corridor for him. Reaching the water, he continued until it was up to his waist; he kissed Maya's forehead before placing her in the water. After a moment, the water spirit's body began to melt into the water, which in turn, turned the entire ocean bright green. Once the light had died down, Percy closed his eyes and prayed to Poseidon. He just hoped he could do it. Percy was soon answered when the sea breeze picked up slightly; he smiled when he felt a piece of cloth appear in his hands. Walking back up the beach, his black armour began to dissolve in the same way his helmet had, until he was back in his normal camp attire; Riptide had even reappeared back in his pocket. When he handed the piece of cloth over to Mr D, the god couldn't suppress the one tear which managed to escape. In his hands, was a deep purple shroud with an embroidered trident set at its centre. It almost seemed like the god was struggling to say something.

"Thank you Percy." He finally got out, giving the teen a smile before walking back up the beach with Chiron and his son Pollux. Soon, the entire camp slowly made their way back, leaving only Percy and a select few campers on the beach. The Son of Poseidon himself took another look at the ocean when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist. Craning his head, he saw Annabeth hugging him, her grey eyes glistening slightly. He pulled her into a proper hug as Thalia, Jason and Piper walked forwards and placed a reassuring hand on his back. Nico joined them a few minutes later, nibbling on a small square of ambrosia, looking considerably better than he had done before.

"Hey Nico." Percy said gently. "Doing better?"

"Much." Nico replied, finishing off the last bit of godly food. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Percy said, putting on a forced smile. "He couldn't even scratch me."

Thalia punched his arm. "You know that's not what Corpse Breath was talking about Kelp Head."

Percy sighed, causing Annabeth to grip him tighter. "No, I'm not okay." He took another look at the water. "But I will be." They all gave him a small smile.

"Come on." Annabeth said softly. "Let's head back. Grover's probably going spare and eaten half the furniture in your Cabin." The group of demigods laughed at the image, and walked back to the camp hand in hand, all the time wondering whether the Fates would ever grant them a peaceful life.

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I really enjoyed writing it, and I would like to write another if it gets a good reception, but preferably make a longer series story. So if anybody has any ideas they would like to see, feel free to send me story ideas. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


End file.
